Potter's Hands: Slytherin
by Kaden-san
Summary: (AU & Post-War). Daphne Greengrass doesn't allow herself to relax as often as she should and her health is suffering because of it. Rumour and gossip state that Harry Potter, as an aspiring medical prodigy can help. Massages are supposed to be therapeutic after all...
1. Pride vs Pain

**A/N: General disclaimers that I don't own anything in the HP-verse and blah dee blah blah...**

**A/N 2: It is my intention that this story be a tasteful, sensual experience and not hardcore smut.**

* * *

**_Potter's Hands: Slytherin_**

**_Featured Witch: Daphne 'Ice Queen' Greengrass_**

Daphne groaned and rubbed her neck with her right hand as she walked up the steps from the dungeons. A double Potions lesson with Snape was no picnic, even if she was intellectually gifted and a Slytherin. Professor Snape demanded the best from all of his students', including Slytherins but the other school Houses thought he played favorites.

"As if…"

"Talking to yourself is a clear sign of madness you know Greengrass."

The sound of Harry Potter's voice coming from behind her gave Daphne quite a fright and she whirled around with her hand over her rapidly beating heart. The boy-who-won leaned against the stone archway leading to the Great Hall with his arms crossed and his perpetually messy hair falling into his eyes. Daphne had always been a sucker for boys with pretty eyes and Potter certainly had that quality in spades.

"I'm not going to even dignify that remark with a response Potter. Besides, rumour has it that you are the expert on all things madness so sticks and stones as they say…"

Daphne didn't expect Potter to smile at her snarky response and her eyes narrowed as he stepped closer to her. She did her best to control her breathing as one of Hogwarts's most eligible boys was invading her personal space with those damnable green eyes and roguish smile. The Hogwarts rumour mill was never idle with regards to Harry Potter and the witches always whispered about his reputation with 6th year and above witches within the school in question.

"Too often people confuse my brilliance with madness but that is neither here nor there. What I do know is that you have a horrible kink in your neck and I can help you get rid of it. And possibly any other tightness or soreness in you may have."

Due to the height difference between the two of them, Daphne had to look up into Harry's eyes and she found herself falling into the trap that many witches had fallen into before her. After the war Harry had switched out his old style of glasses and started to wear rimless, half moon glasses that magnified the intensity of his gaze and made his eyes seem endless. Daphne had seen Potter use this physical feature of his to great effect with witches and wizards alike and had scoffed at the weak willed minds of her fellow witches. How wrong she had been about their mental toughness and the power of Harry's gaze.

"Despite…ahem. I am fine and have no need for you to put your hands on me. Even if the rumours about your healing skills and strong, soft hands weren't greatly exaggerated…there are others that I can go to for help. If I needed help that is!"

"Whatever you say Greengrass. The offer still stands though."

Daphne blushed at her inability to speak coherently with Potter so close to her and watched as he stepped back with his hands up. He grinned at her one last time and walked into the Great Hall with his hands in his pockets.

"What was that all about?"

Daphne looked to her right and saw that her best friend Tracey Davis had appeared sometime while she was busy being distracted by Potter. The fact that Tracey had seen Daphne make a fool of herself in front of Potter annoyed Daphne and she pursed her lips together in a straight line.

"Nothing. Potter was being an idiot."

"Oh please don't tell me that he offered his services in removing the giant stick from your arse with those oh so talented hands of his and you refused! Daphne, my cold-hearted Ice Queen of a best friend, even if the rumours were exaggerated to the degree that you suspect that they are, you can't look me in the eye and tell me that your body doesn't tingle at the prospect of having Potter work you over."

Daphne didn't bother to respond to her best friend and walked into the Great Hall with her head held high. She heard Tracey mutter under her breath and a few seconds later her best friend walked beside her. The two girls sat down at their school House table and Daphne loaded up her plate for lunch. Astoria sat down on Daphne's free side and Daphne smiled at her younger sister.

"How are your classes going so far Astoria?"

"Ugh. So much work has been assigned to us already and the term isn't even halfway over yet! And every time that us students' complain or grumble the professors' tack on more work to the assignments stating that this is going to prepare us for our O.W.L.S!"

Daphne smiled and listened indulgently as her younger sister vented about the unfairness of the fifth year student's workload and made the appropriate noises when necessary. Astoria's rant came to an end a few minutes later and Daphne looked to where her sister's gaze had fallen. She scowled as she realised that Astoria was dreamily looking at Potter and idly twirling a strand of her hair around her finger. Daphne rapped her sister on the back of her head and Astoria snapped out of her daydream to look at Daphne with a scowl.

"What was that for?"

"That was for day dreaming about things and people that you shouldn't be. Now, take your potion."

Astoria grumbled under her breath, which Daphne chose not to hear, and watched as her younger sister took her usual magical reserve pepper up potion. Tracey sniggered on her other side and Daphne shot her a glare. Tracey raised an eyebrow and leaned across Daphne to get closer to Astoria.

"Your sister only gives you such a hard time about dreaming naughty little dreams about Potter because she is no better herself. I walked in on the end of Daphne refusing one of Potter's mind-blowing massages just before lunch."

"Tracey…"

"Are you mental Daphne? Why in Merlin's saggy trousers would you refuse an offer like that?"

Daphne glared at Tracey again and then sighed as she looked back at Astoria.

"Because if I had that bad of aches and pains I could take a potion for it or see Poppy about it."

"Right because a potion or Poppy could compare to having a war hero hunk massaging the kinks out of your back while whispering dirty things in your ears."

This time Daphne's intense glare rested solely on her younger sister and Astoria shrugged as if her comment wasn't a big deal. Daphne knew that Astoria had to report in at least three times a day to the infirmary for her condition but now she wondered if Astoria was getting solely treated by Potter himself. It wouldn't be that much of a stretch because Potter was the student healer for Hogwarts and was considered the next big medical prodigy like Poppy was when the nurse matron was younger.

"Oh knock it off with the protective big sister glare Daphne. A girl can dream can't she?"

"Mmmm. Yes she can."

Astoria giggled at Tracey's comment and Daphne rolled her eyes. She stabbed her plate with her fork and rubbed the kink in her neck with her other hand. Morgana be damned, a witch had to have her pride…

* * *

Daphne's pride ended up costing her more than a sore neck a few days later and she couldn't move without something in her body twinging. She even ended up snapping at some firsties from her school House without cause and her bitch attitude was out in force. Daphne gritted her teeth and waited in the hallway for Potter to appear from his Runes lesson before supper.

"Greengrass. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Can I speak to you alone for a few minutes Potter?"

Daphne smiled at Potter's two constant companions, Granger and Longbottom who seemed to go everywhere with Gryffindor's Golden Boy. Potter smiled at both of his friends and Longbottom and Granger walked by Daphne with warning glares. Despite the fact that all the school Houses had united when the Dark Lord came to attack Hogwarts, a century's worth of bickering and dislike could not go away overnight and Slytherins as a whole were still distrusted.

"Now that you have me alone, what did you want to talk about Greengrass?"

"I…I…I need your help."

Daphne should have known that Potter wouldn't take her seriously and she turned around to walk away when his face broke out into a smug grin. She didn't get the chance to turn around however because Potter reached out and grabbed her wrist. His touch sent shockwaves up Daphne's arm and she froze on the spot.

"I didn't mean to offend you Greengrass but the fact that you even know how to ask for help is surprising. Since I just saw your sister a few hours ago and you're not panicked I can assume that your sister is fine. And since you wanted me alone I can assume that you need my help for you. Finally, since you are still walking like you have that giant stick up your arse I can assume that you want me to help remove it with minimal pain."

"I do not have a giant stick up my arse! And watch where you're looking!"

Potter chuckled and let go of her wrist. Daphne missed the contact but for her reputations sake she snatched her hand back.

"What do you witches say all the time? Us blokes are a slave to the goods and your perfectly formed arse is definitely something to slave over. Now, before you try and take off my head or kick me in the stones, why don't we step into this classroom over here for a moment?"

Potter didn't really give her much of a choice as he guided her into a classroom and shut the door behind them. Daphne stood where Potter left her with her arms crossed across her stomach and waited for further instruction. Potter appeared in front of her and pointed towards a nearby desk.

"You can drop your school bag and your robes on the desk. Then, I want you to stand up straight and look me in the eyes."

Despite her misgivings and uneasiness at Potter's close proximity, the pain in Daphne's body won over her stubbornness and she did as Potter asked. She flinched when Potter's hands framed her face but he shushed her and traced her facial features with his thumbs. Daphne felt the tell tale tingle of magic but she sighed with relief as the headache she had all day went away with each stroke of Potter's thumbs.

"That's it. Just relax…"

Daphne could only groan as Potter's strong fingers trailed from her face and forehead down to the sides of her neck and she flinched. Potter moved too quickly for Daphne to track and suddenly he was behind her. His thumbs kneaded the kink in her neck and bit-by-bit the kink faded as well. Daphne let her head roll forward and groaned her disappointment when Potter's hands left her neck.

"That's all I can do with your jumper and tie on and your blouse buttoned all the way up. Now if you want to meet me down at the Quidditch pitch and walk into the locker rooms I can help you further. You'll need to wear something comfortable though."

"Wait. Don't move Potter. If I remove the articles of clothing preventing you from helping me out some more…can you give me just five more minutes?"

"If that's what you want."

Despite her mind screaming at her not to, Daphne pulled her jumper over her head, took off her tie and undid the first three buttons on her blouse. She looked over her shoulder to see that Potter's eyes had darkened and a roguish smirk crossed his face.

"That eager eh?"

"Shut up Potter and get back to work."

Potter just grinned and Daphne let him have the moment because his oh so wonderful hands went back to working out the kinks in her neck. He held her steady with a hand on her hip and his hot breath in her ear made Daphne weak at the knees.

"Blue lace huh? Aren't you Slytherin girls supposed to reject anything with colour?"

Potter's words came as if from far away and Daphne's brain struggled to connect the dots. She rolled her eyes when she realised that with his position behind her, Potter had the perfect view down her blouse and that he was referring to her blue lace bra.

"Pig…"

Potter's response was to twist his fingers a certain way at _that_ certain spot on her neck and Daphne's whole body pressed back into his solid frame with a wanton moan. She blushed as she realised what had happened but Potter held her steady against him with that damn hand on her hip.

"Easy there bright eyes…."

Potter's nickname for her surprised Daphne but she guessed that he was referring to her bright ice blue eyes that popped in contrast to her milky white skin and black hair. Potter hit that spot again and Daphne shivered with desire. Too quick for her to knock his hand away, Potter reached under her skirt, ran his hand up her stocking clad thigh and pressed on that part of her hip where hip met her womanhood.

"Oh!"

Daphne arched again and Potter's nimble and naughty fingers ran down the gusset of her matching knickers. Twice more Potter did this while hitting that certain spot on her neck. Daphne came with a sharp cry and if it wasn't for Potter's arms being wrapped around her Daphne would have crumpled to the floor. As soon as she regained her wits, Daphne whirled around and tried to slap Potter across the face. The wizard in question leaned backwards and caught Daphne's other hand when she tried to slap him again.

"Easy there Greengrass or you'll undo all the progress we've made."

"Progress? Is that what you're calling it? Who gave you bloody permission to touch me like you did?"

Daphne's eyes flashed and she struggled against Potter's firm grip to no avail. He stared down at her with an unreadable expression in his eyes and Daphne quit struggling after a few moments.

"I will admit that I took a few liberties and ran a mile with the inch that you gave me."

"You think?"

"However, how do you feel?"

Despite wanting to lash out with the fiery retort on the tip of her tongue, Daphne didn't and she considered Potter's question. It felt like a huge weight had been taken off her shoulders and she felt much more relaxed.

"Fine. I feel much better thanks to your ministrations, as bold as they were and…thank you."

"I go with what I can feel and sense Greengrass. You were wound tighter than a rubber band ball and your body was suffering for it."

Daphne looked down, away from Potter's kind and understanding gaze. Yes she had a lover during the holidays, an old family friend, but with several months in between those blissful nights…

"I understand if you don't want my continuing offer of help down in the locker rooms tonight but think about it. We will do nothing that you or your body doesn't want."

With that, Potter left the classroom and left Daphne alone with her conflicting thoughts. On one hand she had a reputation to uphold and a certain…commitment to Darius. But on the other, Potter made her feel free and alive. Not to mention that his hands were just as bloody marvelous as the rumours made them out to be. Daphne shook her head and resolved to come to a decision later tonight.

* * *

Close to seven later that evening found Daphne preening in front of her mirror and making sure that her 'comfortable' attire presented her in the best light. Tracey watched from her bed and would throw out questions or quips every once in a while but her attentions were on the fashion magazine in front of her.

"You know you can thank me at any time."

"Thank you for what?"

Tracey huffed, rolled her eyes and tossed the magazine to the side. Her eyes slid over Daphne's frame with a critical eye and she twirled her finger. This time it was Daphne that rolled her eyes but did as her best friend asked and twirled around nice and slow with her hands above her head.

"Are you wearing a push up bra underneath that baby doll tee?"

At Tracey's question Daphne looked down and noticed that her cleavage stuck out more than she usually allowed but she shook her head.

"Did your boobs grow again then or did you get a boob job?"

"Tracey! Goodness, you've seen me naked woman!"

Tracey laughed at Daphne's flushed face and Daphne let her annoyance go, as she knew that Tracey was just teasing her. She smoothed the nonexistent wrinkles out of her light blue baby doll tee and ran her fingers over the black fabric of her tights…pants. What had Tracey called them?

"So I take it that you like your newfound attire? Most girls wear yoga pants to actually perform yoga but it's not uncommon for girls to wear them out in public for other reasons."

Daphne didn't say anything and spun around so her arse faced the mirror again. She was a little hesitant when Tracey had told her that she needed to wear this specific attire after Daphne had relayed every moment to Tracey about her encounter with Potter this afternoon. Her best friend had been insistent however and with a knowing little smirk Daphne could agree that her arse looked fantastic in the tight, stretchy material. A simple thong underneath protected her modesty but didn't leave a knickers line and Tracey wolf-whistled behind Daphne.

"Yes we all know that your arse is magnificent and makes us all jealous. You have the transfiguration bracelet?"

"Yeah, right here."

Daphne reached over to her bed and picked up a simple, silver bracelet. The bracelet would transfigure her appearance so that she wouldn't get any unwanted attention from the students and wouldn't get reprimanded by the professors' for her inappropriate attire while walking around the school. Potter had given her strict instructions not to perform any magic before meeting up with him tonight and although neither witch could fathom why, neither wanted to argue.

"So should I expect you back tonight?"

"Tracey don't start this again…"

Daphne picked up her wand and slid it into her wrist holster. She wasn't a fond of these particular holsters as they were so generic but her usual hiding place wouldn't do for tonight.

"Daphne, you are dressed to seduce and you are going to get a massage from a hottie war hero with seriously magic hands. Despite your overall bitchiness and Ice Queen persona, I know you. I know that you are struggling with your pride, that stupid commitment you think you have to Darius and your fear of letting yourself go. I expect all the juicy details of your trashy, overly hot sexy time tomorrow morning. Capiche?"

Daphne grinned at Tracey's mini rant and knew that her best friend was right on all accounts. Who cared if she had a little on the side fling before the Christmas holidays? What Darius didn't know wouldn't hurt him and Daphne seriously doubted that the man saved himself only for Daphne.

"No, I don't think you should wait up for me then Tracey. Goodbye."

Daphne walked out of her dorm room and entered the Slytherin House common room. The transfiguration bracelet altered her attire to that of her school uniform and Daphne walked out of the snakes' den with little incident. With her heart hammering wildly in her chest, Daphne walked up the cold, stone steps out of the dungeons and up towards the Entrance Hall.

* * *

**A/N: I'm a tease because Daphne is a tease. Simple eh? Feel free to drop a review or PM me with comments, concerns etc.**


	2. Initial Release

**A/N: General disclaimers that I don't own anything in the HP-verse and blah dee blah blah...**

**A/N 2: It is my intention that this story be a tasteful, sensual experience and not hardcore smut.**

* * *

**_Potter's Hands: Slytherin_**

**_Featured Witch: Daphne 'Ice Queen' Greengrass_**

"Welcome to the Den of Lechery."

Daphne stood halfway in the doorway that led to the Quidditch locker rooms and saw Potter standing behind a simple massage table in the centre of the room. He had his arms raised and outstretched and a smirk crossed his face. Daphne scoffed but didn't step further into the room.

"I am here for healing not for your sexual fantasies."

"You are absolutely right and I swear on my honour as a gentleman that we won't do anything you or your body doesn't want to do."

Potter was a right cheeky git, holding up a three finger salute like it meant something and Daphne stared him down. He didn't crack and with a steadying breath Daphne stepped all the way into the room. The door swung shut behind her and Daphne flinched when it locked. Potter chuckled and fiddled with the table.

"Still don't trust me eh?"

Daphne raised a single eyebrow at him in response and Harry laughed. He motioned towards the table but as Daphne stepped towards it, Potter raised a hand and pointed towards her wrist.

"Might want to drop the transfiguration bracelet. I'm being forthright and honest with you Daphne, I think you can be with me."

"How did you know?"

Daphne unsnapped the mentioned bracelet and watched Potter's reaction out of the corner of her eye. He stopped moving the moment Daphne's true attire became visible and when Daphne reached up to fiddle with her hair his mouth dropped open a little. Daphne giggled and placed her hands on her hips.

"What? Surely a man with your reputation has seen a woman in similar or less attire before?"

"Uh…um. Yes. But to see you in it? Daydreams and table talk don't compare."

Daphne snorted and smoothed her hands down her thighs. If her actions happened to highlight her toned legs and her arse when she turned around, oh well.

"Minx. What do you want to get done?"

"What's on the table?"

"It depends on your comfort level with me and how much of your pride you're willing to sacrifice in order to get some healing done."

Daphne snorted again but Potter's statements had truth to them and Daphne leveled her gaze at him. She fiddled with the hem of her baby doll tee and her lips curved upwards into a smirk as Potter's eyes tracked her movements.

"Or does it depend on your self control and how long you can resist your libido?"

Daphne dropped her eyes down to Potter's shorts and the half tent bulge he had going on. Potter rolled his eyes and stepped closer to the table.

"Despite your very obvious charms and seductive ways, I believe that I can resist jumping you without your permission."

"Let's test that shall we?"

Later, when Daphne looked back on the night, she wouldn't be able to explain where the courage came from to perform a little strip tease in front of Potter. All she knew was that she wanted to see the famous Harry Potter break before her and if she had to use her body to do so…then so be it. Daphne turned around, kicked off her trainers and inched her shirt over her head. She let the shirt drop to the floor and reached behind her to unsnap her black bra. Just as the cups were falling away from her breasts, Daphne caught them and turned around.

"Oh no no. This won't do at all. Quid pro qou except you can keep your shorts on."

It took a moment, but Potter snapped out of his mental fog and whipped his shirt over his head. Daphne didn't even bother to try and hide her blatant checking out of Potter's physique because she wanted to burn the image of his Adonis like physique into her brain. Years of Quidditch, combat training and puberty had Potter sporting a battle-hardened frame but not big and bulky like Weasley or Longbottom.

"I completed my half of your little arrangement Daphne."

"Oh very well."

Unceremoniously, Daphne let her bra fall away from her chest and she clasped her hands behind her back. This caused her breasts to jut out and Daphne resisted the urge to cover up as she felt her little pink nipples harden. She needed to cause Potter to lose control and despite her insecurities, Daphne knew she had a body to kill for. The mesmerized look in Potter's eyes as he looked at her breasts gave Daphne's shaky self-esteem a boost and before she could chicken out, Daphne rolled her yoga pants down her legs. She kicked them to the side, raised her hands above her head and spun in a slow circle. Just for amusement she wiggled her arse and a low moan escaped Potter's tightly clenched jaw.

"See something you like?"

The cliché slipped out of Daphne's mouth before she could think about it and she covered her mouth. Potter's eyes had darkened to become nearly black and his smirk turned predatory. He stalked around the table and with every step he took Daphne felt his magic ripple out. She expected him to grab her and fuck her right then and there (not that she would have minded!) but he simply stood in front of her and his gaze bored into hers.

"I would be lying if I said that I hadn't imagined you naked but I like your other qualities and characteristics besides your tits and arse. But that little twirl you did just now put any rumours to rest."

Daphne arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms low across her stomach. She wasn't going to ruin the moment by inadvertently covering up but she wanted to know what the rumours said about her.

"I put no faith in them. Your detractors might be saying that you're taking potions or applying beauty charms to have the spectacular figure that you do….but fuck 'em."

"I'm not going to even dignify them with a response. Now, as much as I enjoy teasing you with my body and I'm sure that this night will be ever present in your 'alone' time, what's next?"

Daphne heard Potter mutter something but he shook his head at her raised eyebrow and motioned towards the table. He helped her up on it, his hands burning her bare skin wherever he touched her and he had her lay down on her front.

"How are you feeling? Where else does it hurt besides the areas we worked on this morning?"

"All over. The price for seeing me almost starker's and letting you touch me without me cutting off your hands is to get every ache and pain to go away. And I mean _every_ ache and pain."

Harry chuckled and Daphne flinched when she felt his hands ghost over her back. The foreign sensation of another person's magic entering her body made her shiver but Potter shushed her and silence hung over them for a few moments. Potter muttered something under his breath but before Daphne could comment on it, Potter massaged her temples and Daphne moaned.

"Headaches along with tension and stress in the head and upper neck are the most common areas for pain. This should help out with a majority of your other stress areas but we'll see later on."

"Ohh….whatever you say."

For ten minutes Potter worked his nimble fingers and crafty magic all around Daphne's head and temples. She did her best to keep her moans and groans of appreciation low but when he raked his fingers through her hair she couldn't help it. She wondered how Potter hadn't jumped her yet or skipped to the more pleasurable areas but he kept his pace slow and methodical.

"You ready for me to move lower? To here?"

Potter's fingers caressed the back of her neck and skittered across her bare shoulders. She sighed and wiggled about at the pleasurable sensations. Potter gave a couple broad strokes down the length of her spine and Daphne pressed into the table at the bolt of pleasure his hands caused.

"Yes. Go lower dammit."

Daphne ignored Potter's chuckle and focused on his hands as he massaged her shoulders. He spent quite a bit of time working the kinks out and Daphne knew it was cliché, but she really could feel the weight falling off her shoulders. When Potter moved lower down to the bottom of her shoulder blades Daphne flinched and Potter smoothed his hands over the area.

"It's all right. Looks like we found a major stress spot is all."

The technique and control that Potter showed in manipulating her muscles to relax and stretch amazed Daphne. He worked her lower shoulders with a constant pressure and established a rhythm to aggressively work out the knots but soothe the tension a moment later. Soon, Potter moved on and after a light caress of her middle back, he moved to her lower back and hips. Despite all of her self-control, Daphne's pride flew out the window as bolts of pleasure shot straight to her core with each press and sweep of Potter's hands.

"Oh Merlin…"

"Relax Daphne. Don't fight what comes."

Potter's voice caressed Daphne and soothed her rising fear that she would orgasm from his ministrations on her lower back and hips. Every once in a while he would graze the globes of her arse and Daphne groaned at every touch. He added more scented oils and Daphne felt the oil seep into her very being. Once her back was thoroughly worked over Potter slipped lower and his Morgana sent hands grasped her arse. Propriety flared up in Daphne but the pleasure and intimacy of the moment overrode her upbringing and Daphne stayed flat.

"That's it. Remember, I won't do anything you or your body doesn't want."

When Potter's hands had massaged and groped every inch of her arse he moved to where her thighs connected to her arse and more specifically the inside of her upper thighs. Daphne's breath hitched because his long fingers would glide down her legs and work their way back up. Each pass took his fingers closer and closer to her knicker-covered snatch and Daphne was torn. On one hand she wanted Potter to get on with it already and give her release but on the other, no one had touched her their besides herself, Darius and Tracey.

"Oh no. Not yet. After all that teasing you gave me you didn't think that I was going to let you off that easy did you?"

A whimper escaped Daphne before she could contain it and she flushed red with embarrassment. Potter didn't comment on it and Daphne wondered where his confidence came from. Daphne didn't have that big of an ego that she considered herself _the_ catch of their year but she also didn't suffer any delusions that there were many witches above or equal to her status. Obviously she had her good looks because other witches had tried to get a massage from Potter and he turned them down. Her untainted bloodline made her an elitist by birthright and her father's business empire and connections made her extremely desirable as well. Still, Potter didn't bat an eye at any of these things, except maybe her beauty and Daphne wondered why.

"If you move quickly from here I will hurt you."

"Witches and their legs. Although you do have a great pair of legs…"

Daphne smiled and relaxed her head on her arms. Potter's strong hands caressed her thighs, down her calves and to her ankles. He caused pleasurable sensations, different from the sexually charged ones and she sighed in contentment. That contentment flared back into desire when Potter massaged her feet. Daphne didn't expect to be a stereotypical witch and succumb to a good foot massage but fissures of desire raced up her legs to her core as Potter went to work.

"And that's all I can do on your back."

"What are you implying Potter?"

Daphne looked behind her where Potter stood and although he kept his face neutral, nothing could hide the desire in his eyes. Realisation of what he wanted clicked in Daphne's mind and she took a steadying breath. She rolled over and lounged on the table with her arms supporting her from behind. This posture caused her breasts to stick out and Daphne could feel her knickers sticking to her from a mixture of her own desire and the massage oils. Potter's eyes roved down her form and a half smirk twisted his lips.

"Okay then. Go ahead and lay down."

Daphne's mouth felt dry and anticipation along with uncertainty coiled in the pit of her stomach. She did as Potter asked and felt his hands on her temples.

"Relax Daphne. You are a stunningly beautiful witch but we had a deal and I don't break my word."

Potter's words soothed her a little bit and his fingers caressed the sides of her neck. All too soon Daphne fell under the hypnotic, hormonal power of Potter's hands and she closed her eyes. His hands moved to her shoulders and then down her arms. A feeling of lazy contentment coursed through her again and it wasn't until Potter's fingers grazed the side swells of her breasts that Daphne woke up. She didn't move, although she suspected that Potter could feel the change in her and bit her bottom lip as Potter's fingers swept inwards a little more. She found herself arching up into his touch and a breathy moan escaped her when his large hands cupped the entire fullness of her breasts. His palms pressed down hard against her already stiff nipples and Daphne groaned.

"It would seem that I won the bet."

"What bet?"

Daphne forced herself to talk in an attempt to have some control over the situation and she scrabbled to find a grip on the slickness of the massage table. Too soon for her liking but not soon enough for propriety's sake, Potter moved on from her breasts and down her soft stomach.

"Why the size of your tits of course. I guessed a 34C and I am right."

"What is it with you blokes and your fascination with a witch's tits?"

"What is it with woman and their fascination with a guy's abs?"

The retort that Daphne had on the tip of her tongue fell short at Potter's reply and she didn't say anything. Potter chuckled and Daphne's breath deepened as his fingers stopped just above the hemline of her knickers. She wondered if he would finally put her out of her misery but a brief pass of his knuckles over the front of her thong was all she got. He moved on to her legs again and Daphne grit her teeth.

"You look frustrated Daphne. What's the matter?"

"You bloody know what I'm frustrated about. Do you know how many times you've wound me up only to leave me unsatisfied?"

Daphne's breath caught in her throat when Potter boldly cupped her womanhood in the palm of his hand and her eyes shot to his. He didn't blink and he didn't move his hand.

"I am not a man to take what isn't mine Daphne Greengrass but I will not let this opportunity pass me by if that is what you want. Tell me what you want. Tell me what you desire. Tell me what your body craves and I will give it to you. But only if you tell me."

The dark, heady promise fell from Potter's lips and held Daphne spellbound better than the Body Locking hex. It would seem that Potter's promise from earlier and his rumoured unparalleled control were not to be exaggerated. In response, Daphne shifted her hips and pressed herself closer to his hand.

"Touch me Potter. Touch me intimately and deeply. Make me forget my name and forget anything but the pleasure that you are going to bring me."

Never before had Daphne so wanted someone to finger fuck her. The tension in the room, the sexually charged atmosphere and the feelings that Potter evoked in her were almost too much to bear. She leaned up a little bit, her elbows supporting her and she licked her lips. Lust overflowed from her eyes and pure desire made her limbs quiver. She could feel these sensations roll off her in a very palpable way and it seemed that Potter felt it as well.

"Very well then."

That was all the warning she had before Potter slipped her little thong down her legs and put it in a pocket of his shorts. This possessive action stirred something in Daphne and she found that she didn't mind. Instead, his taking her knickers excited her and her head lolled back when Potter's fingers finally touched her at the apex of her thighs. Just like every other part of her body, Potter's fingers searched every centimeter of the outside of her lower lips and he traced the little black strip of hair she kept at the top of her snatch.

"Tracey made me shave it like this. Said it made all the boys go wild. She wanted me to go bare but I didn't think it was me."

"No. This is sexy. Didn't know you purebloods would do this but I'm not complaining."

Daphne couldn't respond as Potter's fingers bumped against the outside of her clit and Daphne saw stars. Her body tightened and flinched. Her reaction spurred Potter on it would seem as he slipped a long finger inside of her and she groaned. Her arms failed her and she laid back down flat on the table.

"That's it. Relax and let your body tell me what you want. That's it…"

Potter established a quick rhythm, one wholly new to Daphne and he seemed to be playing her body to a beat that only he could hear. Daphne couldn't complain even if she could speak because her hips matched Potter's rhythm and it was delicious. Potter built her into a quick, heavy and powerful frenzy and Daphne did her best to stay quiet and still.

"Oh no no no. I want to hear you. I want to see you come undone."

"Don't…stop…then. Yes!"

Daphne growled out her command and with a deft twist of his fingers, Potter had Daphne soaring off into oblivion. Her orgasm was swift in coming, intense in sensation and powerful enough to have her seeing stars for a little while. Throughout it all Potter kept a steadily decreasing rhythm with his fingers and soon Daphne lay still on the table. She focused on her breathing, the ins and the outs and she chuckled.

"I don't want to know how you got so good at that but tell her thanks for me the next time you see her."

* * *

**A/N: Still tasteful I hope? I would say that there is only one more chapter left but Daphne is such a tease and there might yet be more chapters to come...**

**A/N 2: This story does not feature any other characters besides the ones mentioned in the first chapter. That is because this story has perspective and a focus. Characters such as Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom etc. will not play an active role in this story.**


	3. Much Welcome Climax

**A/N: General disclaimers that I don't own anything in the HP-verse and blah dee blah blah...**

**A/N 2: It is my intention that this story be a tasteful, sensual experience and not hardcore smut.**

* * *

**_Potter's Hands: Slytherin_**

**_Featured Witch: Daphne 'Ice Queen' Greengrass_**

"I will."

Daphne didn't expect Potter to laugh softly at her remark and she turned her head to watch him as he walked to the sink on the other end of the room. There was a connection between Potter and this mystery girl and Daphne really wanted to know what it was.

"Who was she?"

"Who was who?"

"Don't play dumb with me Potter."

Potter turned around, crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back against the sink. He regarded her with a questioning gaze and Daphne countered by rolling over onto her side so she faced him. He smirked and shook his head.

"It's not a was but an is and she's someone special. No, she is not my girlfriend and neither Hermione nor Susan knows who she is. I don't believe anybody does and I never speak of her."

"Oooh how scandalous! Harry Potter, the current saviour of the magical world doesn't want to talk about a supposed lover. Fine, I can respect that."

A somewhat awkward silence fell over the two magicals and Daphne decided to recapture the moment. She ran a finger down the column of her throat, through her cleavage, down her stomach and traced a circle around her belly-button ring. She had gotten the ring in a fit of rebellion with Tracey and also to tease Darius. It simply drove him wild and by the look in Potter's eyes it had the same effect.

"I've recovered from my initial release Potter and I wouldn't be adverse to another."

"I don't usually give out another release after the initial one Daphne. It tends to send out the wrong message."

Daphne snorted and held up a hand as if to indicate the room, the atmosphere and her state of undress. Potter shrugged his shoulders and smirked.

"I told you many times tonight that we wouldn't do anything you or your body didn't want to do. You were wound so tight that it was affecting your health."

"And you were what? All too happy to oblige in helping me unwind?"

"Something like that."

Daphne huffed and toyed with her belly button ring again. She didn't have a problem getting Darius to have sex with her and she didn't have to be fully naked in order to entice him. It would seem that even with the delicious, naughty promise of pleasure laying on the table in front of him, Potter wouldn't take the hint and _really_ satisfy the ache in between her legs. It was mid October, about halfway through the fall term and she had another month and a half until she could lay with Darius again. Daphne Greengrass was no slut, but like most adolescents, when she had a taste of the sexual pleasures, she was hooked and she wanted more. She was careful though, only giving herself to those that she trusted and that could give her the high she craved.

"What do you want me to say Potter? Do you want me to come out and ask you for sex? To throw myself at your feet and beg you to give me your cock?"

Dirty talk wasn't normally Daphne's thing, she only did it with Darius to give him that little extra motivation to help throw her over the edge into orgasmic bliss, and when Tracey needed to get off. By the way Potter's eyes darkened again, her dirty talk appeared to be weakening whatever his hang up was. She batted her eyelashes and gave him a coy smile.

"Oh that is what you want isn't it? You know my body Potter, you know how full my breasts are and how round and tight my arse is. You know how wet I can get, how warm my snatch is and how tight my inner walls gripped your fingers."

"Stand up."

Daphne stood up, intrigued and a little turned on by the gruffness of Potter's voice. He stalked over to her and grabbed her by her throat. Fear flashed through her for a moment but Potter's grip wasn't too tight and he didn't encircle her whole throat in his hand. Instead, he seemed to be holding her steady as his other hand played with her breasts and his eyes followed fingers. Daphne didn't move, she didn't speak and she hardly breathed. Potter's hands played with her breasts and her nipples for quite a while and Daphne bit her lip to keep from making a noise.

"For so long I have had to deny what I wanted for fear of it being taken away from me and I'm so sick of that. The weight of the world thrown on my shoulders do to some foolish prophecy and I had to train to defeat some dark fool."

Potter's monologue surprised Daphne but she felt like he was building up to something and with one final hard tug on her diamond hard nipples, his hands moved lower. He played with her belly button ring for a moment before his hands suddenly dipped lower and parted her lower lips. Daphne's breath caught in her throat but Potter didn't do anything except hold her lower lips open and Daphne looked up to meet his tumultuous green eyes.

"I take what I want now a days and no one stops me. The masses are afraid that I will snap and go dark or complain like a little baby if I don't get my way. So if witches want to throw themselves at me for whatever reason they can think of, I'll take my choosing. And by Merlin have I thanked my lucky stars that I could choose you."

If Daphne was expecting Potter to finger her she was surprisingly mistaken as she felt Potter's cock slip into her open snatch and she gasped at the welcome intrusion. She hadn't realised that he had dropped his shorts but that thought was inconsequential as Potter slid so deep into her with his initial thrust that Daphne bit his shoulder to stifle the wheeze she let out. Potter pulled back out and Daphne's inner walls gripped him like a vice to hold onto the wonderfully stretched feeling he caused but then she promptly saw stars when he thrust back in. That's what it was, a thrust, not a stroke and Daphne cried out.

"Yes. Cry out. Let me hear you lose yourself in the moment."

"Oh! Oh! Oh!"

Daphne's staggered cries were a result of three particularly hard and deep thrusts Potter gave her. She crawled up his torso, her legs wrapping around his waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. She fisted her fingers in his hair and sucked on his neck. Daphne had never experienced such a degree of power while having sex as none of her other lovers had been quite as rough as Potter was being at the moment. Daphne loved it and dropped herself onto Potter every time he thrust up.

"Harder!"

The cool metal of a locker met Daphne's back when Potter rested her back against it. She had no idea that they had been moving but with the added stability Potter could thrust harder into her and Daphne moaned her approval. Her first orgasm came unexpectedly and with the force of the Hogwart's Express. It exploded deep within her and Daphne tossed her head back in rapture.

"Oh yes! Yes!"

Daphne wrapped herself even tighter around Potter and moaned when he kept a gentle rhythm inside of her. She came down from her high and looked at Potter with dark, glinting eyes.

"I want another."

"If that's what the lady wants."

Daphne smirked as Potter moved them away from the locker and back over to the massage table. He set her down on her feet, slid out of her and turned her around so her arse faced him. She bent over at the waist with the gentle pressure from his hand on her back and before she could say anything Potter slid into her again. The angle of his entry made his cock slide against the upper part of her womanhood and hit the spongy tissue found there. Daphne yelped and thrust back against Potter. He steadied her with a hand on her lower back and one on her hip.

"That's it princess. Don't fight me on this one. I'm not going to last long on this run and I'll be damned if you don't come undone before me again."

Daphne's response died on the tip of her tongue as Potter grasped her by both hips now and literally pounded her with everything he had. Normally, Daphne's slender frame wouldn't be able to take this brutal fucking (and it definitely was a fucking, not lovemaking or sex) but with Potter's massage and her earlier two orgasms, Daphne found her body quite willing and limber. All she could do was hold on because she wasn't used to this furious bout of sex and she did her best to meet Potter's thrusts with ones of her own.

"Hurry up and come undone princess. I'm not going to last much longer."

"You first Potter!"

Daphne's response seemed to infuriate Potter as he thrust harder and faster into her. Potter cheated in the end as he reached underneath her with one hand and manipulated her clit. A few tweaks and pulls from his devastatingly dexterous fingers and Daphne saw stars. Blinding white stars and dark black spots clouded her vision as she came undone.

"Potter!"

"Oh thank Merlin and Morgana both…"

Potter gave a few more jerky thrusts and Daphne felt him release inside of her. This was a first for her as she always made Darius wear some form of protection and she found her pleasure heightened by Potter's release in her. As soon as Potter stopped thrusting, Daphne fell onto the massage table and sucked in as much air as she could. Her body felt boneless and her legs were jelly. After a few seconds Potter pulled out of her and Daphne groaned.

"I'm going to give you a present and you're going to send it to this mysterious woman of yours Potter. I seriously need to thank her. Oooh."

Potter chuckled at Daphne's mumbles and he helped her stand up. He handed her a towel and held up some other shower supplies.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up before you pass out. Showers are this way."

"Okay."

The two magicals walked in comfortable silence to the showers and Daphne stood next to Potter under her own shower head. She tilted her face up into the spray and le the residue of her night with Potter wash off her. She opened her eyes and looked over at Potter who was cleaning up. She licked her lips at his physique and her eyes widened when she looked between his legs.

"How did _that_ fit inside of me?!"

Daphne normally wasn't one to talk about her lover's body but Potter sported an above average sized cock and if her snatch wasn't so abused at the moment Daphne would have jumped Potter right there.

"It fit well enough I think."

Potter's cheeky remark as he finished washing his hair made Daphne blush and she hurriedly finished her own shower. They walked out of the shower room in silence and dried off. Potter waved his hand over a spare towel and transfigured it into a pair of comfortable sweatpants. Daphne took them with a muttered thanks as she didn't have knickers to put on and she slid the sweat pants over her yoga pants. As Daphne finished tying her hair back, Potter handed her the transfiguration bracelet and Daphne clicked it on.

"Thank you Po…Harry. I appreciate all that you did for me tonight."

"You're welcome Daphne. Shall I escort you back up to the castle?"

A real, soft smile crossed Daphne's face and she took Harry's offered arm.

* * *

**FIN**

**A/N: And that's a wrap. However, I leave you all with one parting gift as I go. The opportunity to help me continue this series and for you to choose the next witch. Please follow the format below in a review or a PM.**

**Chosen Witch: ?**

**Location: ?**

**Adjective to describe the chosen witch: ?**


End file.
